El mundo de los fics
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Malfoy abrió una cuenta en Fanfiction. Sí, esta página. Y dentro de este su pesadilla se hizo realidad porque Draco descubrió, ni más ni menos, que el DRAMIONE. Su reacción no puede ser tan escandalosa ¿o sí? ACTUALIZADO: Tal vez no haya sido nada lo anterior... quizás en Fanfiction, lo peor para Draco está por venir.
1. Dramione

Para quienes hayan leído mi fic "La magia y las ventajas del siglo XXI" habrán leído que mezclé el mundo de Rowling con nuestro querido wifi, computadoras, celulares, etc. y para los que no lo leyeron ahora saben de qué va, brevemente al menos. Ahora hago más o menos lo mismo pero desde otro enfoque.

Es todo parodia ¿eh? aunque no me fascinen los Dramiones, lo respeto y admiro su popularidad. Pero por si acaso aclaro que esto NO es un dramione, NO lo es. Es la reacción ante esa relación (o más bien cómo yo pienso que él reaccionaría)

Espero les guste :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.

* * *

—¿Por qué ese nick, Draco? —preguntó su esposa mirando sobre su hombro.

—Mis otras opciones no estaban disponibles, Astoria.

—Pero ¿ _ese_?

—Sí.

Astoria alzó una ceja algo resignada. Si alguien conocía a su marido esa era ella y bueno, como siempre se dice un no pierde nunca las mañas, y la verdad es que Draco aún conservaba bastantes de las suyas. Ese nick lo probaba. La mujer optó por irse con su hijo al Londres mágico. Scorpius era un pequeñín de seis años y le había prometido que lo llevaría de paseo. Además quedaba poco para el cumpleaños de su esposo y era un buen momento para comprarle un regalo. Rió pensando en él y en el pseudónimo que había elegido.

—Ay, Draco…

¿Cómo se había enterado Draco de Fanfiction? Bueno, había sido en el Ministerio tiempo atrás. Había oído que de alguna manera la historia de Harry se había filtrado al mundo muggle. Una escritora lo había hecho, una tal Rowling de la que él no había oído nombrar, y ahora los muggles sabían de su existencia… no como tal, no como si en verdad creyeran que hubiera un mundo mágico pero lo conocían. Draco sabía que eso era cierto, lo había constatado (El hecho de que toda la historia era sabida por muggles había provocado en su padre Lucius una especie de reacción alérgica, bastante teatral y exagerada, historia que bien podría relatarse en otro momento). Lo que Draco no sabía era ese otro "asunto".

—Son fics —había oído decir a ese mago de rasgos orientales —son como historias que los muggles escriben sobre el mundo mágico.

—¿Y de qué van? —preguntó la interlocutora de cabello corto y gris.

—De lo que se te ocurra, Galatea, de lo que se te ocurra. Fanfiction. Un mundillo de lo más interesante.

«Fanfiction ¿eh?— lo recordaré»

Pero la vida de casado y además ser padre a Draco le quitaba tiempo como para poder enfocarse en ello. Hasta que finalmente había tenido el espacio suficiente como para distraerse un rato y sumergirse en lo que ese mago había dicho: Fanfiction. Sea lo que cuernos fuere.

Tenía una laptop de última generación, por supuesto, era un Malfoy y esos lujos podía dárselos. La pantalla brillaba delante suyo cuando la abrió para ingresar a esa página que tanta intriga le daba.

Contraseña: ScorpAstoriaMalfoy

Nick: SanPotter317

Porque Astoria tenía razón. Draco no perdía las mañas de estar enam… obsesionado con Harry. San Potter, así poniendo énfasis en la "o". _Pótter_. Y sí, 317 porque había nacido el 31 de julio. Pero Draco no estaba obsesionado con su antiguo enemigo, no, nunca lo estuvo ni lo estaba ahora tampoco. Si usaba ese nick era porque… bueno, después de todo si estaba por leer algo del mundo muggle era por él. Porque habían escrito la historia de San Potter y la curiosidad lo había invadido, pero era solo curiosidad nada que ver con esa obsesión que todos decían que él tenía con Harry. En absoluto. Nunca ¿De acuerdo?

—Veamos —murmuró en voz alta para sí mismo. —Veamos qué es Fanfiction.

Draco no tardó en darse cuenta que además de Harry había muchísimas otras opciones para leer. Muchas en serio. Así que tuvo que buscar la sección adecuada. El nombre saltó enseguida cuando entró a la categoría de libros. si mal no había mirado había arriba de quinientos mil ¡Medio millón!… ¿de fics? Así era cómo se llamaban, ¿no? Sí, él creía que sí.

Obviamente no iba a leerlos a todos, no podía aunque quisiera. Era un cifra exorbitante.

No tardó en seleccionar el idioma correcto. Así fue cómo empezó.

Tuvo la suerte de que el primero en la lista era una historia suya. Su ego, que bien alimentado lo tenía, creciera un poco más a saberse que él también era protagonista en algunas de las historias. Trataba de la infancia de Draco. Era una historia buena, quizás no hubiese sido del todo así, pero la verdad era que le había gustado. Quien lo hubiera escrito tenía buena mano para las letras. Se sentía entusiasmado para otro fic.

Pasando de largo personas que le eran irrelevantes llegó a otra suya… fue entonces cuando lo vio: Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger.

Se le cayó la taza de té al piso porque la mano le tembló.

—¡Pero qué carajos! ¿GRANGER?

Draco acercó sus ojos a la pantalla, quizás había leído mal. Pero no, claramente ahí decía Hermione Granger.

"Sinopsis: Hermione Granger se pelea con Ron porque este la engañó con Lavender Brown y ella encuentra consuelo en él. En el único menos pensado: Draco. Y para su sorpresa el rubio la ama también"

El hombre, sí obviamente Draco ya era un hombre, se recostó en su sillón de cuero totalmente perturbado. Okay, eso había perdido toda normalidad. Una cosa era que alguien escribiera sobre su infancia otra muy diferente era que… era que… ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo podía decir! ¡Él y Granger! ¡GRANGER! Sintió la absurda necesidad de saber dónde vivía esa persona y hablarle extensamente sobre que la última mujer sobre la tierra en que se fijaría sería ella.

Claro que Draco no sabía que exactamente esos argumentos eran los mismos que llevaban a muchas otras personas a escribir sobre ellos. Porque claramente se detestaban mutuamente pero había "algo" en el mundo muggle que extrañamente parecía transformar esa enemistad en amor. Draco jamás entendería eso. Y desde ya el mundo muggle no entendería que DE VERDAD Draco no se fijaría nunca en Hermione.

Venciendo sus propios demonios, Draco lo leyó. Quizás, con suerte, el fic terminaba que era una pesadilla suya -tal como sucedería en la vida real donde la única parte donde se fijaría en Granger sería en sueños horribles- y podría seguir leyendo en paz.

Al parecer la historia se situaba cuando él tenía dieciséis años, si Draco mal no recordaba salía con Pansy Parkinson, pero acá en la historia no era así. Estaba soltero y era codiciado por todas las chicas a parecer. Y tenía buenos abdominales.

—¡Cuándo demonios!… ojalá.

Weasley trataba de demasiado recatada a Granger. Cosa que al parecer a Hermione le daba rabia así que a los gritos le había dicho que vaya a acostarse con Lavender Brown que parecía ser más fácil que la tabla del uno. Así que Weasley había ido a donde Brown y le había hecho cosas sucias que habían hecho llorar a su novia.

Draco quería reírse. Weasley era un imbecil y por eso mismo se había enamorado de Granger, pero dudaba que la fuese a engañar. Aunque al parecer en la historia Weasley era un cabrón de primera.

Ahora Hermione lloraba en su cama desconsolada. Pero como no quería seguir ahí fue a dar una vuelta por los pasillos de Hogwarts, donde apareció él: Malfoy. Y la escritora describía que aunque trataba de disimularlo el corazón de Draco latía con fuerza porque desde ese año llevaba enamorado de Granger, admitiéndoselo al fin, y veía a Hermione como la más bella del colegio.

—Sí, y al mismo tiempo en otro lado del Castillo Longbottom está haciendo una demostración impresionante de pociones ¿no? ¡GRANGER! Por mil demonios… ¡vamos!

"Weasley no vale nada, Granger" Decía el diálogo del fic "El amor es hermoso y eterno, no te mereces a él. Deberías fijarte en alguien mejor, alguien que sí sepa amar"

Ahora sí, Draco lanzó una carcajada. En su vida había dado un consejo amoroso ¡no sabía nada de cómo hacerlos! No quería tampoco. Aparte sus amistades -de esas que tanto se arrepentía cada día de su vida- como eran Crabbe y Goyle tenían menos suerte con las mujeres que él con… bueno, con lo algo imposible. Que Crabbe y Goyle consiguieran novia era como que él tratara de volar sin escoba o alguna cosa similar.

—Antes de eso mejor besaba a Dumbledore. ¡Quién escribió esto!

Pero en la historia él no besaba a Dumbledore, sino a Granger. Draco se tapó un rato los ojos asqueado y tratando de reprimir las nauseas. Era exagerado, sí, pero ser exagerado seguía entre las mañas suyas. Como estar enam… obsesionado con Harry. Llevaba la exageración en su ADN.

—Es una pesadilla, una pesadilla. Todo termina en que estoy en mi cama soñando, sí, tiene que serlo —dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos para seguir leyendo.

Pero no era así. Resultaba que Hermione y él terminaban teniendo relaciones en medio del Castillo. Lo explícito de la situación llevó al hombre rubio a una especie de crisis y agradecía estar solo porque Astoria iba a preocuparse por él. La narración tenía muchos detalles. Incluso detalles que harían sonrojar a tipos como Zabini, por ejemplo. Draco no era ningún santo, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Tanto? Tuvo escalofríos.

En el final entre jadeos, él le confesaba a Hermione su amor incondicional. La amaba locamente y le dijo que se casarían. Ella había aceptado.

Draco cerró la laptop con violencia. Estaba perturbado, necesitaba echarse un obliviate a sí mismo. Sí, sería bueno. Pero no lo hizo y en lugar de eso fue a cocinar, tenía elfos pero necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada en lo que sea, quizás picar cebolla le resultara útil. Nunca en su vida volvería ahí, nunca.

Quizás si hubiera visto la historia que seguía sí se hubiera lanzado un hechizo desmemorizador. No había conocido algo más turbio aún… Pero ya llegaría el momento (porque sí volvería a Fanfiction aunque andaría con cuidado), ya llegaría el momento en que Draco descubriera el preciso significado de "Drarry".


	2. Drarry

No pensaba hacer ciertamente la segunda parte. No suelo hacerlo con ningún fic, excepto que sea de más de un capítulo así que casi siempre un one-shot ahí queda, pero… Pero leí The Cursed Child y ¡Cómo, CÓMO, iba a resistirme al Drarry cuando son tan shipeables ahí! (No al nivel Scorbus, pero vamos que Draco y Harry sacan chispas ahí jajajaj)

Advertencia de spoilers. Avisados están. Si no leyeron la obra de teatro y no quieren saber de qué va fuera de acá *los echa*, pero si lo leyeron o no lo leyeron y no les importa los spoilers pueden quedarse, les invito un chocolate.

Gracias por leer, como siempre.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares corresponden a J. K Rowling :)_**

* * *

Ocho años después.

Scorpius está en casa de Harry. Sí, Harry, no más San Potter… _Pótter._ Bueno, convengamos que las cosas han cambiado un poquillo…un poco, de acuerdo, mucho desde la última vez en que me vi involucrado en la historia que anteriormente leyeron. Soy un tipo de cuarenta años, viudo y con un hijo al que cuidar, al que voy a proteger de una forma en que Lucius no hizo conmigo aunque yo creía que sí lo hacía. Demonios, Scorpius es todo lo que me queda. Pero, bueno, a lo que iba… Estoy solo en casa y seguramente ahora ambos chicos y me refiero a mi hijo y a Albus, deben estar haciendo de las suyas. Nunca "hacer de las suyas" va a llegar al extremo de lo que pasó y espero por todos los Dumbledores que no vuelva siquiera a acercarse a eso.

Harry me invitó a la cena que hicieron, sí puede decirse que somos… amigos (vaya que sigue sonándome muy raro eso), pero no quiero abusar tampoco, dejaré que las cosas fluyan. Los Granger-Weasley aun necesitan tiempo para procesar que puedo llegar a ser parte del grupo, así que por eso me quedé. Aparte de que Weasley sigue intentando conseguirme una esposa nueva y eso… eso sí que es algo que por el momento no quiero saber nada.

Tomando un whisky de fuego, decido ver qué puedo llegar a encontrar en internet, hay muchas cosas y a veces me sigo sorprendiendo de qué son capaces los muggles. Scorpius, cerebrito como él solo, me ha ayudado bastante en seguir descubriendo esta rara tecnología.

Mientras leo noticias y escucho música online, mi mente viaja años al pasado donde me acuerdo que descubrí fanfiction. Me pregunto si sigue existiendo. No sé por qué lo hago…pero no puedo resistirme a echar un vistazo. La última vez fue traumático, muy traumático. Mi pobre Astoria trataba de consolarme pero a la vez se reía tanto con lo que le conté que me sentí ofendido. Ahora que sé que Weasley ama incondicionalmente a Hermione… a Granger, digo, más escalofríos me da pensar que allá, o sea en el mundo muggle, siguen pensando que yo podría… NUNCA. Okay, puede que ya no me caiga del todo mal, puede que no me moleste que me mangoneé… pero no, insisto con eso. NO. Y no me importa las razones que den, es Granger y punto. Y es Ministra, menos todavía.

Fanfiction sigue existiendo. No sé si eso es bueno o malo. Pero veo que hay más historias que antes. Seguimos siendo sensación, se ve. Muevo el dedo en el pad hasta hacer click en la primera historia que se titula "El Milagro" No nombra personajes, solo el contexto en el que se ubica que es un año después de la muerte de Voldemort. Me estremece ese nombre, espero no escucharlo nunca más en mi vida.

Decido no pensar en nada de lo que vivimos y empiezo a leer la historia misteriosa… Para qué.

—Tenemos que hablar, Harry —le digo al día siguiente cuando voy a recoger a Scorpius luego de que se quedara en su casa.

—Draco ¿Estás sufriendo de insomnio? —fue su pregunta —tienes ojeras que te llegan hasta las rodillas.

—¡Es tu culpa, Potter!

—¿Y ahora qué demonios te hice? No empecemos de nuevo, Draco, ya bastante nos costó llegar a donde estamos. Te dije que si te molestaba que Scorpius se quedara en mi casa, no tenía problema en que Albus vaya a la tuya.

—Esto no es de los niños, Harry, es… algo complicado, es algo nuestro. Tuyo y mío.

Potter frunce el ceño y parece preocupado. Yo soy un manojo de nervios. Me hace pasar a un despacho en su casa y cierra la puerta detrás de mí para que no nos interrumpan.

—Draco, calma. No puede ser tan grave…

—¡Tus pelotas, Potter! —me da un estremecimiento—No, cualquier cosa menos tus… cosas. Iré al grano. Te voy a contar un secreto —bajo la voz a un susurro y me le acerco un poco para que solo él pueda oírlo —allá afuera, allá en el mundo muggle hay gente tenebrosa y oscura que piensa que...

—¿Piensa que…? —él me habla en el mismo tono de voz.

—Piensa que somos pareja —lo digo con consternación, con el sentimiento de lo terrible que es.

Harry parpadea varias veces tratando de asimilar lo que acabo de decirle y se echa a reír. Ríe hasta que le lloran los ojos. Como estamos de pie apoya sus manos en sus rodillas y así agachado como está se le sacude todo el cuerpo por las carcajadas.

—Basta, basta… no puedo con esto. Ay, Draco, me has hecho el día —se seca las lágrimas y noto que tiene la risa a flor de piel todavía.

—Te hablo en serio, imbécil. Lee esto —Le tiro en su escritorio el fic que imprimí. La… pseudo pornográfica historia que leí.

Harry empieza a leer en voz alta, cosa que me hace sentir sumamente incómodo.

—"…fue entonces cuando el-niño-que-vivió vio que Malfoy no era malo y aunque amaba a Ginny Weasley, no podía negar que su antiguo rival era un ser frágil necesitado de amor" —Harry alza la vista y me mira, riendo —: Pero si eres una ternura, Draco.

»—"Harry y el chico de Slytherin se besaron. El rubio buscó con ahínco la lengua del moreno y cuando lo hizo ambos lanzaron un suspiro, alborotándose el cabello mutuamente. No pasó mucho hasta que los dos sintieron sus miembros cobrar vida y sus manos tocaban el cuerpo del otro tratando de calmar sus hormonas cada vez más alteradas…".

—¿Quieres no leer eso en voz alta? —le protesto.

—¿Te incomoda? —Harry pone una voz rara, podría decirse seductora —Admítelo, Malfoy, somos almas gemelas.

Lo miro enojado. ¿Por qué no comprende lo terrible de la situación? Astoria también lo tomó en chiste lo de Granger. No, no es chiste. Demonios que no lo es.

—Tienes que parar esto, Potter, sal al mundo muggle y di que no soy ningún afeminado.

—¿Por qué eres tan escandaloso, Draco? No voy a salir al mundo muggle, deja las cosas como están —me dice ya recobrando la compostura y devolviéndome la historia —es ficción, nada más. Es como los cuentos de Beddle, el bardo.

—No sé qué versión de Beddle habrás leído pero te aseguro que en la oficial no hay ninguna mención a encuentros íntimos. ¡Es terrible, Harry! Y hace muchos años ya leí uno donde estoy con Hermione. ¿Lo crees? Si la detestaba…Y ahora hay una donde aparezco contigo ¡y no me quiero imaginar qué habrá ahí!

—No eres el primero en leer fanfiction, Malfoy. En el ministerio más de uno lo ha hecho porque de ahí lo escuchaste ¿no? Tómalo en broma. Los muggles son buena gente y no te olvides que para ellos somos de ficción, así que ¿qué más da lo que piensen de nosotros? Lee fics, hay unos muy divertidos de Dumbledore donde él… ya verás.

—Nunca más leeré —dije con determinación. Era así, nunca más y ahora sí, nunca más lo haría.

—Como digas, bichito mío...anda, dame un beso antes que te vayas —me dice en broma mientras estira su cuello para llegar a mi cara

—¡POTTER! —respondo tratando de apartarlo con la mano mientras él insiste en acercarse.

Así, en esa situación, forcejeando, nos ve Ginny que traía una bandeja con bebidas.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—Nunca creerás esto, Gin, pero Draco y yo somos pareja —comenta Harry. —Y tengo pruebas.

Él me saca los papeles de la mano y se los pasa a su mujer que lo lee así por encima. Alza una ceja cuando llega al final.

—Siempre lo supe —afirma. —Tanta obsesión de uno con el otro de algún lado venía.

Harry se pone serio y yo también. Astoria también decía que yo estaba obsesionado por cara rajada. Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo y nos señalamos mutuamente.

—¡Yo no estaba obsesionado con él!

—No, por supuesto. Qué tontería de mi parte, no debí decir eso. Seguro… —Ginny pone los ojos en blanco y se va tras sacudir la cabeza.

—No lo estaba —me afirma Harry cuando quedamos solos de nuevo. —Ni un poco.

—Yo menos. Qué disparate.

—Total.

Así, yéndome con Scorpius nos retiro a mi casa. Lo miro y le revuelvo el pelo, pronto comenzará otro año en Hogwarts, mi niño está creciendo.

Un hechizo incendio bastó para destruir ese fic maldito. Y esta vez es cierto que nunca volveré a ese funesto sitio web. Mientras Scorpius se baña pienso en las palabras de Ginevra.

—Yo nunca estuve enam… digo, obsesionado con Harry —me digo a mí mismo —Nunca. Jamás.

Nunca, y se los digo a ustedes lectores para que quede claro. Nunca me importó Potter, pfff, cualquiera quien diga eso. Qué idiotez.

Never, okay?


End file.
